Halo: The Fall of Reach
Can be toggled in Options Menu **Applicable only when Machinima Controls are set to 'On' in the Options Menu Spartan Abilities are back in TFoR. There are of them, a reference to 's favorite number. Although even Halo 5 has 7 spartan abilities, it must be noted that not all of them are same as Halo 5's. The Ground Pound and Stabilizer have been removed, since the game takes place pre-2558. *Dual Wielding - Wield two dual-wieldable weapons together at once. *Boarding - Take over a vehicle piloted by the enemy *Sprint - Run much more faster, at the cost of shooting *Slide - Now, you can slide while sprinting, perfect for a shotgun kill. *Spartan Charge - Dash into your enemies while sprinting *Thruster Pack - Thrust yourself in any direction and eject yourself upwards a brief distance to avoid taking fire *Free-Run - Clamber over ledges and run off the walls to traverse levels quickly Cutscenes Unlike previous games, the cutscenes are made by , but are more realistic and lively than the Terminal cutscenes seen in , and . All of the cutscenes are pre-rendered, and the game consists of no in-game rendered cutscenes. It must be noted that although the game's cutscenes are made by Sequence, will still make the trailers for the game. Weapons Unlike previous Halo games where you can wield only two weapons at once, TFoR introduces a new perspective called the Side-Arm mode, which allows to equip three weapons at once. The third weapon is called the sidearm, and includes the pistols. The first two weapons can be switched normally using the 'Y' button, but when you double-tap, the player will wield the side-arm. The sidearm mode explains why you get a sidearm when you hold a flag, a ball, a skull or a bomb in the multiplayer game modes , , and respectively. Campaign Setting The game is set in various locations, but is mostly on Reach. Two of the other places you can play on is the Covenant ship and the . Levels The game is played in first person as other Halo Games. Special Editions players get to control UNSC ships in the exclusive level "Deston". Players gets a chance to use many new weapons and vehicles, such as the and the . The player is encouraged to find hidden skulls and secrets throughout the game. The game consists of 10 main campaign levels, with one bonus level for players having one of the Special editions of the game and many more being added by DLCs. Arena Wars TFoR contains multiplayer which is a mix of the multiplayers of and . Just like Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians, multiplayer is officially integrated canon, called Arena Wars. In it, the players are members of the Delta Company of SPARTAN-IIIs in the year 2554, on a training facility located on Earth in the city of Bangalore. Unlike in War Games, where S-IVs train in a simulation, the Arena Wars maps are real, and players use real guns, except they use non-lethal rounds and the plasma effect of Covenant weapons are reduced to remove fatality. This is the first 343i game in which the multiplayer players are SPARTAN-IIIs, instead of the regular SPARTAN-IVs. Playable Elites are back, and their ranking is the same as the Spartan ones. They are members of who train alongside SPARTAN-IIIs in the traning facility Armors TFoR introduces the option of using many armor sets. Most of the MJOLNIR armor sets are from Halo: Reach. This is the first game made by 343i to include Mark IV and V armors other than the GEN2 ones. Unlike in Campaign, the Mark IV and all other armors have energy shielding in Arena Wars. Just like in Halo: Reach, the armors can be purchased by . The following armor sets are available for Spartans: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (exclusive to Limited Collector's Edition) *MJOLNIR Mark V Sniper Variant * * * Sangheili, although customizable with different armors, cannot be cross-customized with other armors. This is because in the Covenant, the armor indicates the rank and speciality of the Sangheili. The following Sangheili Armors are available: * * * * * * * * * (exclusive to Limited Collector's Edition) *Nephilim Combat Harness (exclusive to special editions) Ranking The Ranking in TFoR Multiplayer is same as Halo: Reach, though with some changes. There are no grades and some ranks have been cut. All the ranks are listed below: Maps TFoR introduces a lot of maps, with some being the remake of maps from previous games. This list shows all the maps available in TFoR, including the Firefight and Forge ones. ;Multiplayer Default *Dawn *Collision *Contact *Bifrost (Remake of ) *Revelation (Remake of ) *Dusk *Woodburn (Remake of ) *Frozen (Remake of ) *Deepwind *Standpoint (Remake of ) *Resistance ;Firefight *Fusion Array *Cliffhanger *Shade *Argon *Resistance *Collision ;Forge *Forge World *Spring *Crystal Co-operative Gameplay Just like the previous Halo games, co-op is available for 2 members on same console and 4 members over Xbox LIVE. Unlike , TFoR re-introduces slpitscreen. In some levels, co-op players have different characters, in some, the 4th player is a copy of either the 1st, 2nd or 3rd player's character depending on the 4th's wish and in some levels, all the players have the same character. There is no co-op available in the level "...Or the beginning?" and if playing on a same console, the 1st player will have control and if playing on XBOX Live, each player play the level on their own. However, it will be counted as played on co-op. Weapon Skins Just like Halo 4, TFoR features weapon skins for use in Firefight and Multiplayer. The difference between Weapon Skins of Halo 4 and TFoR is that in Halo 4, weapon skins are unlocked only by DLC while in TFoR, they are unlocked in both DLC and Legendary/Heroic Unlocks Skulls Just like the previous games, skulls are easter eggs that add special content to the gameplay and make it more challenging or fun. #Iron - Death on solo restarts to the mission start, death of one player on co-op causes all players to revert to last checkpoint. #Black Eye - Shields recharge only if you melee enemies. #Acrobatic - Enemies evade grenades more easily, vehicles and explosive projectiles (similar to Tough Luck from previous games). #Catch - Enemies throw grenades more frequently. #Fog - Motion Sensor is disabled. #Promotion - All enemy are increased to the highest ranks (similar to Thunderstorm from previous games). #Mythic - Enemies have twice health. #Glitched - The HUD disappears. #Explosive - The mass of all objects in the game is reduced (similar to Sputnik from Halo 2) #Grunt Birthday Party - Confetti and children cheers are produced when you headshot Grunts. #Grunt Funeral - Grunts explode like Plasma Grenades when killed. #IWHYBD - Rare combat dialogue is more frequent. Achievements There are about 49 achievements in TFoR, with a total gamerscore of 1,000 G. New Achievements will be later released through DLCs, making it a total of 57 achievements and 1,200 G. *It's happening! - Complete "Inception" *Alright, I'm good to go - Finish the tutorial *Buckle up: Complete "Suit Up" *Never Relenting - Complete "First Contact" *Locke's alive? - Complete "Glassed" *Court of Dazur - Complete "Attack on Côte d'Azur" *Double Radius - Complete "Retrieval" *Aw.. no power? - Complete "Power Outage" *What is that..... thing? - Complete "The End...?" *Hell - Complete "...Or the beginning?" *Alright, I've done it - Kill your first enemy *Good shot - Get a headshot *Expert Shots - Get 100 Headshots *A true Marine - Kill 50 Covenant Enemies in Campaign or Firefight *Feet first into hell - Kill 100 Covenant Enemies in Campaign or Firefight *Yo, hi there! - Kill an enemy with one Melee in Campaign or Multiplayer or Firefight *Whoa! Take it easy - Play Firefight for the first time *Customization - Change your armor for the first time *I've done it - Change your armor fully *Wait, Mark V? - Unlock the Mark V Armor *...And now there's a Mark VI - Unlock the Mark VI Armor *An ODST - Finish the game on Easy *A SPARTAN-I ODST - Finish the game on Normal *Space Robocop - Finish the game on Heroic *A Spartan - Complete the game on Legendary *Humanity's Savior - Complete the game on Legendary with all skulls on *Interesting.. - Find your first skull *Biology Lover - Find half of the skulls *Skull Hunter - Find all of the skulls *Recruit - Reach the rank of Recruit *Private - Reach the rank of Private *Corporal - Reach the rank of Corporal *Sergeant - Reach the rank of Sergeant *Warrant Officer - Reach the rank of Warrant Officer *Captain - Reach the rank of Captain *Major - Reach the rank of Major *Lt. Colonel - Reach the rank of Lt.Colonel *Commander - Reach the rank of Commander *Colonel - Reach the rank of Colonel *Brigadier - Reach the rank of Brigadier *General - Reach the rank of General *Field Marshall - Reach the rank of Field Marshall *Growing up - Win a multiplayer match for the first time *Catch! - Throw a grenade at a fallen weapon and catch it while in the air in Campaign or Multiplayer or Firefight *Wasted Grenade - Shoot an activated grenade while it is in the air *Timing - Capture the flag or take the bomb and return it to your base/opposing base within 2 minutes *I'm okay - Survive an almost-fatal shot from a power weapon in Multiplayer Legendary Unlocks Just like in other games, the player unlocks many things when he completes the game on Legendary.TFoR, however, introduces them in Heroic too. This is because Legendary in TFoR is as hard as in and in some cases, even harder. But however, some of them are meant to be unlocked in Legendary only. The following things are available when one finishes the game on Heroic and Legendary . * *"Space Robocop" Achievement *"A Spartan" Achievement (Legendary only) *"Humanity's Savior" Achievement (Legendary Only) *Grunt Funeral Skull *Weapon Skins * (Legendary Only) Bundles Halo: The Master Chief Collection Just like , TFoR was added as a DLC to . Unlike Halo 3: ODST which contained only Campaign at start, TFoR came with sll Campaign, Multiplayer and Firefight. Armor cross-customization was removed, and players could no longer cross-customize different armors. 343i, however assured that cross-customization would be added to all the games in a later update. Official Game Guide The Halo: The Fall of Reach Official Guide was released on February 7, one week afer the release of the game, by PRIMA Games. It is designed to flesh out the entire game's secrets, including campaign walkthrough, multiplayer tips, firefight tips, skull locations, terminals and much more. However, it did not include the DLCs. The DLCs will be included in another game guide to be published by PRIMA Games, with release date either in late 2017 or early 2018. The Art of Halo: The Fall of Reach The Art of Halo: The Fall of Reach is an artbook published by 343 Industries. It showcases the art created by 343i's artists during the development of TFoR. A special version of the Artbook is included in the physical Special Editions of the game, with a few extra arts. The standalone version costs about USD $30.04. Official Sountrack The Official Soundtrack of TFoR was composed together by and , unlike previous 343i Halo games, with a single main composer It was released on January 30, 2016, the same release date as the game itself. Like the artbook, the soundtrack was also included in the physical Special Editions of the game, though it contained no extra tracks. Appearances Weapons UNSC * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Covenant * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Species * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * (Ruuhtian) *** *** *** ** (T'vaoan) *** *** *** *** *** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Characters Main Characters * * * * * * * * Minor Characters * * * * * * * * Trivia *It is the second Halo game to be a game version of a novel, the first one being Halo: First Strike. *It is the first Halo game to use the "Captured" font on its logo. It was used because the Captured font gives a battered and broken look, indicating wars and specially referring to the Fall of Reach. *It is the first Halo game to contain a remake of both and Gallery Box Arts TFoR_Back_Cover.png|The game's back cover. Arena Wars TFoR Arena Wars Screenshot.jpg TFoR Arena Wars Screenshot2.jpg TFoR Arena Wars Screenshot3.jpg TFoR Arena Wars Spartans.jpg Firefight TFoR Firefight Screenshot.jpg TFoR Firefight Screenshot3.jpg TFoR Firefight Screenshot2.jpg |} Category:Games Category:Coolbuddy379